Blossoming in Hesitation
by Ethynn
Summary: Sunohara and Tomoya debate over who is more feminine, only to wake up the next day as girls! The worst part is, the girl who turned them female is a yaoi fanatic who refuses to turn them back into males until they realize their feelings for each other!
1. Part 1

**Blossoming in Hesitation, Tomoya x Sunohara**

**All right, just wanted to get my first fan fiction out there. Well, not quite my first. I've been working on a different one for over a year now, but I'm afraid to upload it. . It's Sunohara x Fuko. Well, anyway, here's my Tomoya x Sunohara fanfiction! Yaay. Love it. :D (I do not own CLANNAD or characters. All elements are the properties of their respective owners.)**

I was looking out the window at the sky that was so clear today that it made me want to throw up. The teacher was droning about stuff that didn't matter or even make sense to me. If it wasn't so damn bright outside, I'd be sleeping right now, is all I could think. Before I knew it though, my face was against my desk and I was having sweet dreams.

"Okazaki… Hey, Okazaki!" Sunohara's dumb voice tried to wake me up, but I would rather sleep. He probably didn't have anything interesting to say, anyway. Suddenly, an eraser hits my head violently. I jump up.

"You know what!?" I started, in a whispering tone. But Sunohara was smiling and ready to start talking. Also, if I got louder, the teacher wouldn't be happy with us. So, I turned back to my desk.

"Meet me in the cafeteria at lunch time," he said. What, no 'please?' Class ended soon enough, but Sunohara disappeared somewhere earlier. Did he leave during class? I thought to go meet him in the cafeteria, but there were better things to do than that. There was plenty of time to go hear what stupid thing he had to say later. So, I went to the reference room for free tea and the lovely company of Yukine. It was only by the ring of the bell that I remembered to go meet him.

I wasn't sure if he'd still be there or not, since Sunohara's patience is quite less than that of a saint, but sure enough he was there. He was leaning against the vending machine with a peach juice in his hand and a goofy smile on his face. Everyone else in the cafeteria was scrambling to finish eating and get to class on time. Is this really that important to you, Sunohara? I only then started wondering what it could possibly be that he wanted to talk about.

"So… what is it?" I asked, nonchalantly putting money into the machine he was leaning on. Out of my peripheral vision I saw him start to pull something out of his pocket. I only concentrated on what juice I might want. The selection of our cafeteria's vending machine was not very wide, though.

"This," he said with a completely serious face. I turned to see an envelope in his hand. There was a red, heart-shaped sticker sealing it. Wait a second, could Sunohara have gotten a love letter!? Imagining the kind of girl that would like him… No, I didn't want to even joke around with that. She'd be far too frightening for my imagination to handle.

"A letter of challenge?" I asked. A love letter couldn't possibly be right. He probably just got a note from some delinquent who wanted to beat him up for mouthing off again.

Sunohara was getting impatient. "Do you not see this heart sticker!?" he asked, angrily. He shoved it in my face and pointed to it.

"I get it, I get it. So, who's it from?" I asked him. He put his hand on his chin and began to study the envelope. There's not anything written on the outside, you know. He even held it up to the light.

"No clue," he said, looking up at me. Open it then, idiot.

"So, what's it say, already?" I asked. I look around. The cafeteria was empty besides him and me. Ca we get back to class soon? The teacher might send someone to come get us.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet." he said. Then how do you know it's a love letter? Even if it was, my only assumption could be that it was a prank.

"I'm going back to class," I said. I turned to leave, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait, Okazaki, I'll read it so stay here," he said. I reluctantly turned around. I was a little curious, I admit, but I couldn't let him know that. He sat down at a cafeteria table, so I sat across from him. He very gently started to open the envelope. Smart move, you'll never get another one of these things for the rest of your life.

"Dear Sunohara," he started to read. "Who do they think they are, taking off the honorific?!" Indeed. He continued to read, though. "I can't help the way I feel for you. I knew it would be difficult for me if you turned me down, but it's too difficult to hold in my feelings." Sunohara blushed as he read. It sounded fishy to me. "So please meet me in the gym storage closet after school." Gym storage? Who meets there!?

"Sincerely…" He paused and grew pale. C'mon, who sent it? "What's the meaning of this!?" He yelled. He shoved the letter in my face again. Jeez.

"Sincerely," I read aloud. "Okazaki TOMOYA!?" I shouted. I didn't write that! Who the hell would? And what did they think the probability was of me finding out before after school? What a stupid joke. I turn to voice my opinion out loud, but Sunohara was cowering in a corner. "What?" I asked.

"Don't come near me," he cried. Wait a second, he believed this crap?

"As if I would write this!" I shouted. "You really believe it?!"

"I don't know, just stay away!" He said. He turned around and tried to climb up the wall. Whatever. I wanted to go to class. "Wait, don't just leave that there," he said. I turned to look at the note left on the table.

"You take care of it," I said. The custodian would take care of it if neither of us did, anyway.

"No way, it's disgusting!" He said. Give me a break.

"I didn't write it. To begin with, don't you think it's ridiculous that I would give you a message like that when I see you all day? Look at it," I said, trying to bring it to him.

"I know what it said," he said. I smashed the letter against his face regardless, so he pushed me away from him. The letter ended up on the floor somewhere. He tried to run off, but I guess he tripped on the letter itself and fell onto me. We both fell on the ground. It was one of those moments in a romance manga, you know? We stared at each other for a few seconds before Sunohara rolls off of me laughing. I laugh too. I guess that clears everything up.

"It is ridiculous," he said, wiping the tears he got from laughing so hard. I'm glad you understand now.

"It really is," I added. "In the first place isn't the seme supposed to be on top?" I say, regarding the situation that happened but a moment ago.

The laughing stopped there. Sunohara glared at me. Did I say something weird? "What's that supposed to mean?" he said, standing up. It was kind of a joke.

"Just what it sounded like," I said, also standing up. "If we did have a relationship, you'd be the girl, don't you think?"

"The girl!?" he said. "You're way more feminine than me!" Whoa, he said it now. I couldn't think of a single girlish thing about me. "Now I get it," he continued, "Whenever you're with all the girls in the theatre club, you haven't made a single move on any of them because you're a girl, yourself!" he said. Am not.

"I'm dating Nagisa, aren't I?" I responded. He was set back. Victory for Tomoya.

"Do whatever you want," he said, and walked off looking pissed. I wasn't sure what happened, but I think I won.

After school, I decided to stop by the gym storage room to see what was supposed to have been waiting for him there. I wondered if the culprit would be in there. So, I went in and found a little girl.

"Huh? Who're you?" I asked. Someone's little sister? She wasn't wearing a school uniform. Rather than that, she was wearing some strange futuristic cosplay. My business in here probably didn't have anything to do with her.

"None of your business," she said. Wow, I found myself a nice one. "I didn't expect you to actually come in here, though." she said. "Now my plans may not be necessary."

"Plans?" so it was her. "Did you write that letter?" I asked. How did this girl know who Sunohara and I were?

"None of your business," she said again. "Is Sunohara coming?" she asked.

"Probably not," I answered. "He and I met in the cafeteria and talked about the note a bit. He knows I didn't write it," I explained.

"I'll get him later. You'll do for now," she said. For what, exactly? She reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe. I'm out of here. I began to run out, but she grabbed my coat and violently stabbed me with the thing. A prick would have done it, I'm sure, not that I know what it would have done. Am I going to die now? Didn't this girl want to deliver this into Sunohara's body, not mine? I shouldn't have come. I turned to grab the girl, but she was gone. Magic. No, out the window.

I couldn't help but worry about what was in the syringe, despite the fact that I was feeling fine. Going to the hospital was out of the question, though. It was all the way in the next town over. I didn't want to go home, but the usual Sunohara's place sounded even worse at this point. He probably wasn't going to be there, though. Then, I bumped into him on my way out of the storage room. He intended to come after all.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused. Don't get the wrong idea again, please. My story that there was a grade school girl with a syringe and she drugged me sounded a little unlikely.

"I just came to see what'd be here," I said. "Something like a bucket of water falling on my head when I opened the door, or for the door to lock behind me, you know?"

Sunohara peaked into the storage room. "Well, I'm going home…" he said. He turned go, and I decided to go home too.

When I woke up the next day, something felt off. The futon I was sleeping in Nagisa's house felt like my old bed. And sure enough, when I opened my eyes, there I was in my room at my father's house. What happened? What's going on!? That wasn't the only thing that was off, though. Somehow my whole body felt different. I stepped out of bed, and felt a little lighter than usual. I looked for my school uniform… and didn't find one for Hikarizaka Private High School. No, there was something terribly wrong with what was happening here. I found a uniform to the local public school.

The only thing I could do at that point was look down at my body, or look in the mirror. I was just too scared to, though. I had began to assume that I had gone back in time to younger days. But that was a high school uniform. That was a girl's high school uniform. I turned to my calendar on the wall. It was the same day it would have been otherwise. Which means I had not time traveled. I had only turned into a girl.

I frantically grabbed my public school uniform and tried to put it on. Right, bra goes on first. I found a bra and stared at it in deep confusion. How the hell do you put one of these on?! More or less, I eventually figured it out and got myself completely dressed. And another annoying thing on my mind, wasn't I just a little flat chested!? No, such things should not be bothering me right now.

Then, I did was I was terrified to do. I looked. In the mirror. Tomoya, your hair is a mess. Wait, that's not the problem! I was certainly female. I looked like I could be Tomoya Okazaki's twin sister or something. I started to brush my hair, but it was long and annoying so I just put it up in a rubber band.

I was dressed for going into public, but what was I going to do? Go to the dorm? Sunohara wouldn't have known me if I was born female. First, how did I end up this way? It couldn't be anything but that girl with the syringe. That much was obvious. Maybe I could find her and get the antidote or whatever from her. Or find out what my mission as a girl is.

In the end, though, I found myself running to the private school's male dorm. "Um… excuse me?" I said, walking into the dorm. That was the first time I had spoken in my female body. Damn, my voice was cute. I should be a pop singer idol or something.

Misae came into the hall. "Oh, who might you be?" she said with a smile. At least she was still female. And thank God she didn't recognize me. Wait, I guess she's never met me.

"Okazaki from Hikarizaka Public High School," I said. Something like that. I never looked into what that school's name was. With my basketball skills, I got an automatic scholarship to the private school. But, I guess being female means I didn't play on the basketball team at my middle school. Damn sexists. "If I could speak to Sunohara…"

Misae made a confused face. "I'm sorry, but could you have the wrong place? There's no one by that name at our dorm." …What? Wait…

What was it that that girl had said yesterday? "I'll get him later." Yes. That was it. Which means he, too, was turned into a girl! "Miss, can I borrow your phone?" I asked Misae. She lead me to it. I called Sunohara's home phone.

"Hello? Sunohara residence," I heard Mei's voice say on the other line. She was still female. Oh, unless that's Sunohara's new voice. I laughed at the thought.

"Hi, this is one of your bro… no… your sister's friends speaking," I said to her. "Is she there?"

"Of course!" she said. I heard her set down the phone and her foot steps trail off. In the background I heard, "Onee-chan, phone! Enough of that, just answer it!" Onee-chan, she said. That proved it.

I heard footsteps go to the phone. "Yes, Sunohara's here," I heard in a female voice, that had been deepened to sound male. Seriously, Sunohara?

"It's okay," I said to her. "We're all female here." Damn, I was loving my voice.

"Um… could this be… Tomoya?" He remembered me, I wasn't alone in this! In other news, his female voice was not as cute as mine. In the first place, it was nasally.

"Yeah, can you take the train to Hikarizaka soon?" I asked him. "I want to find the girl who did this to us."

"Could it be you have a lead!?" He shouted into the phone. Is he an idiot? Who else could it be but that suspicious cosplayer girl who injected us with who-knows-what!?

"When you were on your way home," I asked him. "Didn't you encounter a little girl in futuristic clothing?"

He gasped in shock. "I did!" Could it be that you had forgotten? "That person injected me with something, and I grabbed her and poked her eyes in!" Yeah, right. "I'll be in Hikarizaka soon, okay?" he hung up.

At the train station, I got many looks from many people. They all looked sorry for me for some reason. What was it?! It was driving me crazy. Finally, one lady sat next to me. "Did you miss your train?" she asked me. No, I'm waiting on someone. "You must have been in a hurry, your hair is a mess. Poor thing." So that was it!?

"You know what, lady!?" I started, but the middle aged woman just looked at me with more pity. Damn it.

The train from Sunohara's home town arrived, and I waited for someone that looked like him to appear. Absolutely no one did. "Okazaki, right?" I heard, and looked to my left to see a girl about my age, looking at me. That nasally voice I heard on the phone…

"Suno…hara?" I asked her. The girl smiled. So it really was him. This girl had some of his features, but looked more like Mei, in a way. Her hair was long and wavy, all the way down to her hips. My hair only went to my shoulders. Also, her hair was a blackish blue. It was nothing like the blonde hair that I was expecting. The most noticeable thing about Sunohara's hair, though, was that it was perfectly brushed. The most noticeable thing about his body, however, was that his boobs were about two sizes bigger than mine.

"Hey, Okazaki. You're face is red!" Sunohara said. Is not, idiot. "Do you have a fever!?" She put her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine!" I said, swatting his hand down. "Anyway, what's with your hair? Did you brush it by yourself?" When I looked at him more closely, I noticed he was wearing make-up, too. Gross, Sunohara. But, it was put on quite well.

"Oh, that'd be my sister. I wouldn't get out of bed and then Mei started doing things on her own…" he said. "It's a little embarrassing, but it's normal to everyone else, right? Since they don't really know I'm a guy…" I just nodded. "Hey, you're probably the embarrassing looking one, you look awful!"

Sunohara turned to look at the lady next to me. "Hey, Lady!" he said. She turned to him, frightened. "Fix this girl up, okay?" He said, pushing me toward her. A smile grew on her face. She really wanted to.

"I'll do it!" she said enthusiastically, pushing me down into her chair. She opened her purse and started pulling out different forms of makeup. I didn't know what any of them were. She pulled the rubber band out of my hair and put it around her wrist. After a painful 5 minutes of soft brushes, tweezers, and tongs, she said she was finished. She'd spent a lot of time brushing my hair into a "proper" ponytail, even. "How does she look?!" She said, turning to Sunohara. Sunohara had dozed off against the wall.

"Well, you look great!" she told me herself. She started to put the cosmetics back into her purse as a train pulled up. "I'll see you two later, okay? Make sure you get to school!" she said, jogging off to her ride.

"C'mon, Sunohara… wake up!" I said, shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Whooa," she said blushing. "Amazing, Okazaki!" she shouted, jumping up. "You look just like a girl!" I am a girl. "Oh, now that we're both ready, I was thinking… rather than looking for that girl immediately, don't you want to have a little fun with the lives that we have like this, first?"

**I hope you like my fan fiction! Please review? D; There's no motivation like a couple reviews! **


	2. Part 2

**Blossoming in Hesitation, Tomoya x Sunohara**

"Okazaki, you're late!" Well, yeah. Even if I'm female, should that be a shock? "You're never late, tell me what happened?!" Wow, what?! I'm never late?!

"Sorry, the truth is that I was showing your new student around the school. I was told to," I said. Lies.

"New student?" he asked, buying it. He looked around me. I turned around too. Sunohara, where'd you go!?

"He should have been- no, she should have been with me. I'm not sure where she went…"

Sunohara suddenly came in from the hallway. "Because isn't it customary for me to wait in the hall way until I'm called in?!" he asked, angrily. In these circumstances, I don't think so. Sunohara had decided to transfer to Hikarizaka public high school to properly enjoy life as a girl along with me. I really just wanted to be male again, though.

"Oh, I didn't know I was getting a new student," the teacher said. My homeroom teacher appeared to be a large busted, foreign blonde lady with short, curly hair. Judging by what she was wearing then, she liked skimpy outfits, too. Not really my type, but Sunohara was practically drooling over her. Both of us would agree, I'm sure, that she was better than the teacher we had back at the private school.

"Okazaki, could you get her a chair from the storage room down the hall?" Absolutely not. That's men's work. Do I look like a guy to you?

I nodded and left the classroom. Down the hall? I guess I had time to chill, then. Female or not, a chance to leave the classroom is a chance. I searched a little for a storage room, located an empty classroom filled with boxes and dust, and decided it was the place. A grabbed a chair, dusted it, and sat. A quick glance of the room, and you could say it was like the theatre club room before we cleaned up back when.

"Found you!" a girl's voice said from the door. I turned to see the antagonist of my predicament. "What are you doing? If you laze around like that, how are you supposed to get what you want!" she said, upset.

"You! Just turn me back into a guy, already! Why would you turn me female to begin with?" I said, getting up.

"I will not turn you back until you realize your true feelings!" she said. That couldn't have gotten any less vague.

"I'm flattered you chose me for your experiment," I said, "But could you be a little more specific? I don't like the whole mysterious girl from the future who injects strangers with suspicious fluids act."

"Then I'll be specific," she said. "You like Sunohara! No, love! Nagisa is weak, stupid, and boring! And she doesn't have a sense of humor! The only way for Sunohara and you to realize who you love was to turn you both female!"

"How does that connect!?" I shouted. "I do not like males, I like Nagisa. That's why I'm dating her and not Sunohara. Understand? I don't know why a random fujoshi decided to start meddling with my life, but I want her to stop."

"Sunohara is female for the time being, so there shouldn't be a problem with gender!" she said. "And don't call me a fujoshi!!" She added, as if people have called her that before. I'm sure they have. Fujoshi.

"That's it, just tell me what the exact thing is that you want me to do to turn male again," I said.

She smiled, as if she'd won. She hadn't. "Well, to start with, in this world you have a boyfriend. He sits to the left of you in homeroom. Break up with him," she said.

"Gladly," I responded. The girl left the room and walked on. I wonder how many people she turns into girls on an hourly basis. She must be busy.

"Hey, Atsumi-chan," said a boy coming in from the hallway. Another guest? Whoa, whoa, Atsumi?! If I was born female, my name wouldn't be Tomoya, I guess… Did my mother chose to name me after her? Just that made me feel a little closer to her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked. "Didn't the teacher ask you to get a chair? I thought you weren't the type to skip class like this. Come on." I grabbed the chair and started to follow him out of the room. "Wait a second, what are you doing? Don't take 'Mai's Chair', she'll get pissed!" This was someone's chair in particular? "Honna-sensei wanted you to get one from the storage, come on!"

I followed him to the storage, which was actually a closet, where he pulled out new looking chair. "I'll carry it," I said. The teacher told me to get it, after all.

"That's fine," the guy responded. "Don't hurt yourself." What's that supposed to mean!?

"What, you think I can't even lift a chair?!" I said. The guy set down the chair and turned to me.

"I didn't mean that, I just think you should let me carry it," he responded. Guys are jerks to girls. I took the opportunity to take the chair.

"I'm fine by myself, I don't need your help carrying something this light," I said, lifting up. It was unexpectedly heavy, but I tried not to show it. For the record, I'd normally be able to carry something like this.

"Right," he said, "Well you'll be fine by yourself at that movie tonight too, then." He walked off in the opposite direction. Oh, was that my boyfriend? Female-me had bad sense in men.

"Amazing!" the girl from the future said, jumping in front of me. "I thought it'd be something like, 'it's not your fault, we've just grown apart', but you were amazing!" She was incredibly enthusiastic.

"Right, well what's your name anyway, girl?" I asked her.

"None of your business!" she yelled.

"Enough of that, just tell me what the next assignment is from you before I turn back into a male."

"For now, just make sure you're a waitress in the cultural festival," she said, walking off. I was starting to wonder if she was a mysterious girl from the future, or a nosy fujoshi cosplayer. I carried the chair to the classroom.

"Oh, Okazaki. I'm glad your back. Wait, where's Kumeta-san? Didn't he go off to help you?" asked my busty homeroom teacher.

"What? No, I didn't see him," I responded, setting down the chair I had to get for Sunohara. "Wasn't he just saying that to go skip class?" I added.

"I should have known," responded the teacher, upset.

"Want me to go find him?" I asked, eager to miss more class.

"No, I'll lecture him later. You shouldn't have to miss class because of him. Oh, Sunohara-san, you don't have anywhere to set your chair at…"

"Want me to go get a desk?" I asked, still eager to miss class.

"As helpful as always, Okazaki-san," she responded. "All right, could you and Sunohara-san go get a desk?" Why didn't you just have me and her go get both to begin with?

"Sure!" I said. Sunohara glared at me. Hey, I'm doing you a favor! Why'd we go to school in the first place? Sunohara and I left the room together.

"What are you planning?" asked Sunohara, as we walked down the empty hall.

"That's my line," I responded. "I'm just getting you a desk."

"Here's my plan, Okazaki. Explore life as a popular, gorgeous female!" What a plan. "What do you think? I'm going to be surrounded by girls like this, don't you think!? I'm female, so they won't be embarrassed to be my friend?" So that's why girls didn't confront you before!

We got the desk and carried it back together, then finally joined the class, where they were talking about the school's cultural festival. Oh, great. That sounds like work. Sunohara voted maid café, as if all the other classes weren't going to do that. It didn't have anything to do with us anyway, hopefully. The sooner we were male, the better.

A girl with short, dark hair held in a headband went over to Sunohara when the bell rang for lunch. I went to go see what was happening. "Hey, New Girl!" she said. "I'm Mai! I'm going to give you the privilege of sitting with my friends and I. So, you going to take me up on my offer?" A couple other girls came to stand behind her.

"Sure," said Sunohara, happily. She was getting what she wanted, after all. Wait until the girls learn she's a perverted guy. Their group left the classroom, for the cafeteria I imagine.

I stood around like an idiot wondering what to do. In the end, I decided on the empty classroom. I headed down there, and happened to find Mai's group and Sunohara in there. Oh, yeah. That was "Mai's Chair." I had nothing to do but to request to join them. "Hey, can I eat in here too?" I asked.

"What? Why don't you sit with your boyfriend?" she asked, coldly. Does this girl have some beef with me?

"We got in a fight," I said, looking down. Sunohara looked confused. That's right, I had a boyfriend. Absorb that.

"A fight?" Mai sounded generally concerned. "That means Kumeta-kun is available!?" So that was it. She ran out of the room excitedly before I could even blink. The other girls chased after her.

"I didn't see what was so great about him," I said, sitting down in "Mai's Chair."

"What were you doing with a boyfriend?" Sunohara asked, sounding pissed. Whoa, what'd I do?

"We were like that when I got here," I said. "It's not like I wanted a boyfriend or anything. I'd much rather prefer a girl."

"I completely agree," he said, smiling. "Even as a girl, I can't see the appeal in males! Anyway, I was thinking. For the cultural festival, won't it be amazing to see those girls in maid costumes!?"

"If you're into those girls that way, why did you let them go after Kumeta?" I asked.

"It's not like anything would ever happen between me and any of them. I'm female, after all. They're just eye candy, get it?" What a way to think of girls.

The day of the cultural festival came, and I was a waitress just as promised. Sunohara was a cook, however. This casting ended up being terrible, however. Sunohara couldn't cook anything on the menu, despite it being incredibly simple, and did an awful job at flaunting charm points to the customers. Mai asked if we could both, "take a break to enjoy the festival." We accepted.

Sunohara and I walked around together. I felt like I was getting quite a few looks from creeps. The fact that it clearly pissed off Sunohara was the best part. Jealous you aren't getting looks from creeps, yourself?

We sat down at a bench to eat takoyaki, when a guy came up to talk to me. "Hey, Atsumi. I heard you got in a fight with Kumeta." News spreads fast, but who are you?

"It wasn't really a fight," I said. "he just wouldn't let me carry my own chair."

"Can I talk to you in private?" the guy asked, glancing over at Sunohara.

"No," I frankly said. I didn't want to get asked out by another guy. I'd probably be commanded by that little girl to dump him, anyway.

"What?!" the guy asked, angrily. "Why?"

"If you've got something to say, say it here. If I leave this idiot alone with the takoyaki, he'll eat it all while I'm gone," I said glaring at the guy.

"Fine," he said. "In that case I'll say it here. Atsumi, go out with me." Jeez, you've got some nerve. Then, he pulled me up from the bench and hugged me tightly. I tried to push him off of me, but my arms were restricted and my body was weaker than usual.

"Get off of me," I shouted. He wouldn't. How would anyone achieve one's love this way!? Suddenly, the guy was punched in the face, and he stumbled.

"Get out of here, goon!" Sunohara said, stomping her foot.

"What, don't tell me you swing that way, Atsumi!?" What way? The Sunohara way? How did that get misunderstood? Sunohara started to chase at him, so the guy ran off with a bloody nose.

I didn't want to admit it, but Sunohara was pretty helpful right there. "What was that guy's problem!?" she said, angrily. "It's probably 'cause you look so good in that maid-," Sunohara stopped mid-sentence, and covered his mouth as if he'd let something slip out he had wanted to keep in his head. It was probably best to pretend I didn't hear it.

I picked up the takoyaki container off the ground, and threw it away in the trash. Sunohara and I rested ourselves back down on the bench, and silently sat there awkwardly. "Thanks…" I finally managed to say. There was more silence while we both looked at the ground.

Sunohara looked at me, so I looked back. "No, it was nothing," he said. He blushed and looked back down at the ground. I did too. This whole world was beginning to get weird. I demand you turn Sunohara back into an unattractive male before I fall for him. I kept forgetting he was the Sunohara I knew.

Suddenly, the young girl appeared in front of us with a syringe in her hand. "You properly fulfilled my plans," she said, holding it up.

"Okazaki… I think I want to stay female!" Sunohara said, suddenly. What, are you afraid of needles all of a sudden!?

"Sunohara, don't be stupid! Those girls won't have romantic feelings for you, and as soon as they learn your into them like that, they'll run off screaming!" I responded.

"I don't need those girls," she said.

"Then why stay female!? Wasn't the point so that you could be surrounded by girls?"

"Because," she quietly said, "Because if I'm female… and you're male… Then it wouldn't weird to love you right!?"

Just then, I felt a stab into my arm, and turned to see the young girl smiling up at me. "You held up your half of the bargain," she said. "Now, it's time to go!"

"Sunohara, but if you don't get injected, you will have never known me!" I said. That was all I could get out.

"That's why…We'll make a deal now!" Sunohara told me. "We'll make a promise… That if you…" Sunohara started to blush. "If you love me, then you'll go to me! In that world!"

"But what if you don't like me in that world!" I said.

Sunohara got really close, and then hugged me. "What's not to like?" she said. Then, she held out her pinky. I pushed it away.

"I don't want you lose the memories we have together," I said. "Please, Sunohara, let's do this together." Sunohara worriedly looked away, then back at me.

"On one condition," he said. "You let Nagisa down easy."

When I woke up the next morning, I was on the floor of Sunohara's dorm room. "It's been taken care of," I heard the voice of the cosplayer girl say. I looked at my body. Private school male uniform. I got up sleepily and went to wake up Sunohara so he and I could explore the world where I would dare sleep on his dirty floor, and Nagisa did not exist.

**Mwahahaha. Could you guess that I'm not a big Nagisa fan? ;DD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
